Random Adventures/Sector 1☠️
''SECTOR 1☠️ Cuatro.png|Ya ready for this battle? Cutscene 16xteen: B4 U Die'' Pipe Dragon.png|Man, how does this Odyssey stuff all of us even? CM.png|I don’t know. Lllll.png|Probably because I’m the one driving it and my electric powers boosted it? Pipe Dragon.png|Dude, this thing is not powered by electricity. It's powered by Power Moons! Yokai Ecofreak.png|GUYS, THERE'S SOMETHING HAPPENING OUTSIDE. You guys better investigate it! Pipe Dragon.png|Okay- CUATRO?! WE CAUGHT UP TO HIS BLIMP! Starchlord.png|Well we're gonna GUN YOU DOWN. Four is an Undine.PNG|'Eco-Freak'! Avez-vous un match? (Eco-Freak! Do you have a match?) Obsidia.PNG|''Obsidia Cannoneers! Prepare your arrow cannons!'' Starchlord.png|ALSO, I SUMMONED DELETD AND HIS FIENDS HERE! RIP This Guy.PNG|I hope you're ready to die! SOMEBODY BURN ME TO FIREY 114! Mr._freezy.png|Oh crap. Pipe Dragon.png|(sees the Odyssey getting wrecked) OH SHOOT WE'RE GOING DOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWNNNNNNNNNNNNN! (the Odyssey crash lands at the Nimbus Arena) Uhh, guys? Pipe Dragon.png|Is it just me, or... PATCHY JOB BUT WHATEVER.png|(this thing starts descending) Meester Pahp: ...or are we gonna meet our dooms?! ''Wave 4orty-5ive: The Luna-Tic'' 45.png|''Ain’t no jive, it’s Wave 4orty-5i-'' D0E42531-D371-4C5A-973B-9F771AADB460.jpeg|IT’S TIME FOR A BOSS WAVE!!! PATCHY JOB BUT WHATEVER.png|BOSS: Luna-r Moon UCHOSE.png Lllll.png|Okay, I’ll do it, as long as we drink some of my Uber-Power Potions. CLOSEUP.png|OKAY? (FIGHTER ONE) James Vii.png|Okay. (FIGHTER TWO) Pipe Dragon.png|GONNA GO! (FIGHTER THREE) 7F96017E-FB12-4630-A7A1-A79A9A784D95.png|Will you be the backup fighter, Master Shogun? Loki Dragon.png|''Yes. I sense a heavy fight coming...'' FITE!.png|This will be the fight of the sector. THE ULTIMATE END OF SECTOR 1, as we journey into Sector 2. Iiiii.png|This is going to be hard... Lllll.png|Nightmare is a powerful class, powered by the dreams of- CMtriggered.png|MAY YOU PLEASE STOP RAMBLING AND START FIGHTING!? Lllll.png|Oh, okay then. (zaps Luna-r Moon for a measly...) PATCHY JOB BUT WHATEVER.png|(...25 damage) (975/1000) No, James Vii.png|Of course. It’s a terrible element, but it’s ridiculously strong; hard to control. (shoots LM) PATCHY JOB BUT WHATEVER.png|(took 17 damage) (958/1000) Holiver.png|Wait, before we make the next move, we must know its moveset. CLOSEUP.png|FINE. 0747F2DD-A1BC-43FB-A291-B31C09FD8F84.jpeg EA834D0B-1530-45DF-B8BF-ECF921CA2A1E.jpeg B3EFFC46-28C5-47AC-8738-38379FFDD3D4.jpeg D0001CC3-8585-4FF4-A51C-F45589D3E2A2.jpeg F8F75845-0978-4436-8D8A-761A068A29D5.jpeg CLOSEUP.png|That was a mouthful. 66CEE43C-E8DC-4758-B4AF-8F8C753E83CE.jpeg FAD6A485-3B31-47DC-B326-72BD70C5BE4B.png|Can someone tell me what happened to the red hat spaceship thing? 9A7B59DD-3544-44F2-AD50-84163B5D431E.png|Well... 600E6C9E-609E-4EDE-A98B-5FD4A2B9E318.jpeg|...Odyssey status is a group choice. A914A4B7-0754-4A32-B104-001DEF7EEC0A.png|WHAT!? 1514275F-E091-4375-9F90-9A583400A323.png|That doesn’t make sense! No, James Vii.png|Can you please get out of our way here? Meester Pahp is about to attack. Zazz.png|DID YOU LOOK AT THE MOVESET?! OH, THAT'S ABSOLUTELY CHEATING! JUST LIKE HOW RESETTING IS CHEATING. Pipe Dragon.png|SHAT UP LEMME WATER GUSH AS USUAL! (water gush) PATCHY JOB BUT WHATEVER.png|(925/1000) Nmeturn.png PATCHY JOB BUT WHATEVER.png|(uses Luna-r Spawn) Luna loud.jpg|(spawned Luna Loud) Yourturn.png|TURN 2 Lllll.png|(scratches Luna) Luna loud.jpg|(100/150) No, James Vii.png|(shoots Luna but misses) Pipe Dragon.png|(LET'S COUNT HOW MUCH TIMES I SAY WATER GUSH!) No, James Vii.png|Two? Luna loud.jpg|(50/150) Nmeturn.png PATCHY JOB BUT WHATEVER.png|(uses Creeping Shadows on MP) Pipe Dragon.png|(80/90) (gets the effect and takes 10 damage every turn and his attacks deal 75% less damage) Luna loud.jpg|(uses FBATR! on 7ames Vii) No, James Vii.png|(35/65) Yourturn.png|TURN 3 Pipe Dragon.png|(takes 10 damage from the effect) (70/90) Ttttt.png|I'm gonna feel bad about this, won't I? (runs over Luna) Luna loud.jpg|(0/150) Luna.jpg|(also gets run over) PATCHY JOB BUT WHATEVER.png|(stunned for a turn) No, James Vii.png|Well... (shoots LM) PATCHY JOB BUT WHATEVER.png|(900/1000) Pipe Dragon.png|WHY DID I GET TARGETED?! JUST BECAUSE I HAVE A HIGHER LEVEL DOESN'T MEAN I'M THE BIGGEST THREAT! (water gushes) PATCHY JOB BUT WHATEVER.png|(800/1000) Nmeturn.png Ordinary Numberblob -1.png|(three Blobs appear and they all use Blah on Blitzy) Lllll.png|(46/70) Yourturn.png|TURN 4 Lllll.png|(zaps the Blobs) DeadOrdinary Numberblob -1.png|(-86/14) DeadOrdinary Numberblob -2.png|(-87/13) DeadOrdinary Numberblob -3.png|(-88/12) No, James Vii.png|(shoots LM) PATCHY JOB BUT WHATEVER.png|(770/1000) Pipe Dragon.png|Oh boy, it's just time to do this! (water gusher) PATCHY JOB BUT WHATEVER.png|(740/1000) PATCHY JOB BUT WHATEVER.png|''Heal Them!'' has been activated. Nmeturn.png PATCHY JOB BUT WHATEVER.png|(spawns Luna Girl) Lunagirl.jpg|This is gonna suck. Yourturn.png|TURN 5 Lllll.png|(zaps Luna Girl) Lunagirl.jpg|(100/150) James Vii.png|(uses Seven Shields) Pipe Dragon.png|(water gush) Lunagirl.jpg|(50/150) Nmeturn.png PATCHY JOB BUT WHATEVER.png|(heal) Lunagirl.jpg|(uses Insect Attack!) No, James Vii.png|Four shields left. James Vii.png|Good thing we don't get the harmful effect! Yourturn.png|TURN 6 Lllll.png|(zaps LG) Lunagirl.jpg|(20/150) James Vii.png|(shoots LG) Lunagirl.jpg|(-30/150) Pipe Dragon.png|WAAAAAAAAAH- (water gush) 5ivefinger.png|That’s the sixth time. RoboSix.jpg|Yeah. PATCHY JOB BUT WHATEVER.png|(710/1000) Nmeturn.png 20B5015C-972A-43B5-9EF1-F6EE50D4D0D1.jpeg|(spawned Birdie) Lllll.png|Oh gosh, not you again. PATCHY JOB BUT WHATEVER.png|(stunned) 20B5015C-972A-43B5-9EF1-F6EE50D4D0D1.jpeg|(Air Blast) (85/100) No, James Vii.png|Three shields left! Yourturn.png|TURN 7 Lllll.png|(scratches Birdie) 20B5015C-972A-43B5-9EF1-F6EE50D4D0D1.jpeg|(35/100) James Vii.png|(shoots Birdie) Kablooooooom.png|(-15/100) Pipe Dragon.png|''WATER GUSH''! PATCHY JOB BUT WHATEVER.png|(650/1000) Nmeturn.png Nightmare moon.png|(spawns Nightmare Moon) 24B3AD24-D8ED-4F78-9EA3-B323DC1D905A.jpeg Binge Pipe.png|''We interrupt this wave for a few messages from Dragon Tamer.'' Herebedragons.png|Hey guys. 76B837B2-922C-4449-AA9A-CB90A8D6AC37.jpeg|'DT': Here’s my message: what is this? Herebedragons.png|Whoever guessed it right will get a little boost in- U SPOILED IT BRUH.PNG|(Starch-Lord immediately inflates it) Cuatro.png|NO. HE IS NOT GIVING OUT POWERUPS. NOW BACK TO THE BATTLE. Starchlord.png|YEAH DRAGON TAMER! (does 1,000,000,000,000 damage to DT) 24B3AD24-D8ED-4F78-9EA3-B323DC1D905A.jpeg Yourturn.png|TURN 8 Ttttt.png|(runs over NM) Nightmare moon.png|(100/150) James Vii.png|(shoots NM) Nightmare moon.png|(50/100) Pipe Dragon.png|(sigh) Water gush. Nightmare moon.png|WHAT I NEVER EVEN GOT A CHANCE TO ATTA- (0/150) Nmeturn.png PATCHY JOB BUT WHATEVER.png|(stunned so let’s move on) Yourturn.png|TURN 9 CLOSEUP.png|(coughs up an electric hairball) PATCHY JOB BUT WHATEVER.png|(600/1000) No, James Vii.png|(shoots LM) PATCHY JOB BUT WHATEVER.png|(530/1000) Pipe Dragon.png|(water gush) (How many times is it said???) James Vii.png|Whatever the wave number is. 4th_wall.png|''Fourth wall break seventeen!'' PATCHY JOB BUT WHATEVER.png|(500/1000) PATCHY JOB BUT WHATEVER.png|''Call-Back'' has been activated. Zazz.png|(throws LM) No, James Vii.png|Two shields. Nmeturn.png Poe_etree.png|(spawned Poe Etree) Poe_etree.png|(uses Poe Etree) (17/17) PATCHY JOB BUT WHATEVER.png|(spawns Balloona Luna) Yourturn.png|TURN 10 Ttttt.png|(runs over Poe Etree and BL) Bloony loony.png|(100/150) Poe etree.png|(-33/17) 1nesie.png|(seventeen Wunsies spawned) James Vii.png|(uses bullet storm) Bloony loony.png|(50/150) 1nesie.png|(all Wunsies perished) Grand Spahk.PNG|...Meester Pahp? You didn't use- Pipe Dragon.png|''WATER GUSH''! And no, I don't care if I used any other move, Spahk! Kablooooooom.png|(BL explodes) No, James Vii.png|NO MORE SHIELDS! PATCHY JOB BUT WHATEVER.png|(450/1000) Nmeturn.png PATCHY JOB BUT WHATEVER.png|(uses Creeping Shadows) Iiiii.png|AGH! (36/70) Yourturn.png|TURN 11 CLOSEUP.png|(26/70) Lllll.png|(uses Healing Luck) (56/70) (effect removed) James Vii.png|(65/65) Pipe Dragon.png|(90/90) James Vii.png|(uses Seven Shields) Pipe Dragon.png|(water gush) PATCHY JOB BUT WHATEVER.png|(350/1000) Nmeturn.png PATCHY JOB BUT WHATEVER.png|(uses Luna-r Spawn) Luna loud.jpg|(spawned Luna Loud) Yourturn.png|TURN 12 Lllll.png|(uses Zippy Zap) Luna loud.jpg|(100/150) James Vii.png|(shoots LL) Luna loud.jpg|(50/150) Pipe Dragon.png|(water gush) Luna loud.jpg|(0/150) Nmeturn.png G.I.F..png|(a G.I.F. is spawned and it uses'' Boing'') (70/70) No, James Vii.png|Six shields. Yourturn.png|TURN 13 CLOSEUP.png|This might be the unluckiest. Twinkle twinkle ball of gas.png|(uses Ball of Gas) PATCHY JOB BUT WHATEVER.png|(250/1000) Kablooooooom.png|(the G.I.F. pops and the contents inside were also destroyed) PATCHY JOB BUT WHATEVER.png|''Double Trouble'' has been activated. Lunagirl.jpg Nightmare moon.png James Vii.png|(uses Bullet Storm) Lunagirl.jpg|(100/150) Nightmare moon.png|(100/150) Pipe Dragon.png|THIS IS A NO-GO ATTEMPT! (water gush) PATCHY JOB BUT WHATEVER.png|Everything is (50/150), except LM, who is still (250/1000) Nmeturn.png Fyi.png|''Moon-Ball'', Night-Mare Fuel. Four shields remain. Yourturn.png|TURN 14 Lllll.png|(zaps the enemies) Fyi.png|(0/150), (0/150), (250/1000) and stunned. James Vii.png|(shoots LM) PATCHY JOB BUT WHATEVER.png|(200/1000) Pipe Dragon.png|(water gush) PATCHY JOB BUT WHATEVER.png|(100/1000) PATCHY JOB BUT WHATEVER.png|''Only Slightly Dead'' has been activated. Luna loud.jpg Lunagirl.jpg Bloony loony.png Nightmare moon.png Nmeturn.png PATCHY JOB BUT WHATEVER.png|(stunned so I don't care) Yourturn.png|TURN 15 Lllll.png|(zaps the enemies) Luna loud.jpg|(100/150) Lunagirl.jpg|(100/150) Bloony loony.png|(100/150) Nightmare moon.png|(100/150) James Vii.png|(uses Bullet Storm) Luna loud.jpg|(50/150) Lunagirl.jpg|(50/150) Bloony loony.png|(50/150) Nightmare moon.png|(50/150) Pipe Dragon.png|SIGH! (water gush) No, James Vii.png|Three shields. PATCHY JOB BUT WHATEVER.png|(stunned) Nmeturn.png PATCHY JOB BUT WHATEVER.png|(four turns left until no longer shielded) Yourturn.png|TURN 15 Lllll.png|It’s shielded, so attacking is useless! (uses Seven-Leaf Clover on everyone) James Vii.png|(uses Bond One-Liner) Well, you may be shielded, but you never took the time to heal. Category:RA